wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frog
N A M E This character belongs to BanderItchy. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. Scientist for Project Zodiac! A P P E A R A N C E Frog is overall, a darker MudWing then the rest of her tribe. Her primary is a chocolate brown, with barely nothing special about it. Her secondary is a maroon, but more darker then usual. Her snout is described as rocky, yet oddly beautiful and plain. She had brown eyes. However, due to the subjects staying up all night, Frog had black rings around her eyes, so she can research them more. Her underbelly is the same maroon colour, with golden flecks all over it. However, they are barely seen, due to her chestplate of feirce, acient, metal armour. She has armgaurds on her shoulders, and bracelet like armour on her talons. Silver rings also go around her claws. Frog's tail is probably the most hideous spot of all. It has a dark, burn mark, which is described to be as black as night. It has been said to give nightmares to anyone who has been able to see it. Despite it's horrifying posture, Frog doesn't like to put armour on it, and leaves her tail the way it is. This is the reason why Frog has her armour, in order to avoid any attacks. P E R S O N A L I T Y Frog has shown to be very caring. She gets attached to others easily, and is loyal to those she is close to. However, she gets very dedicated to the stuff she loves, like being a scientist. This leads to her overworking herself, and it's hard to make her not love something, but hard to get in her addicted. Frog however, is very sensitive. She cries when something isn't right, bursts into tears when someone dies, and wipes her face is stressful moments. She is also very overprotective over the subjects, and tries to her best to care for them. However, her being overprotective can lead to her downfall. When asked a personal about herself or othets, she gets angry, but stressed. Frog has a severe desire to help the world, and try to help everyone, despite knowing that there will always be wars. Frog, when not working, she is mostly enjoying jazz music and singing to it. Although scared of showing her talents, she enjoys using her intelligence, which she uses as her weapon. Frog has been shown to be kind to the subjects. She protects them with her life, and when alonel Frog called them her children. Since she believes everyone's a living thing, she prefers to call the experiments 'zodiacs'. So, you can call her overworked and caring, overprotective and stressed, but she's too busy on her job to even show her true deciation and feelings. Being a scientist is Frog's life, and she would probably be nothing if her job didn't exsist. S K I L L S *'STRENGTH: '''Frog has incredible strength, like most MudWings. She can tackle a huge cow or even win a wrestling match, but Frog doesn't like to use her strength, and she's afraid of dragons getting hurt. *'SCALES: Hatched from a blood red egg, Frog has fireproof scales. This means she can heal quickly and wouldn't die from a touch from a firescales. However, when fire in injected into her body, it cannot heal, which is why her tail hasn't healed. Frog believes this power saved her life, from death and the subjects powers. *'FIRE: '''Like MudWings, Frog can breathe fire when warm enough. Like her strength, Frog doesn't use it much due to it possibly hurting someone. *'INTELLIGENCE: '''This is the only ability Frog has been said to 'use with her own will'. She likes to use difficult words at times, and enjoys using her smart abilites for her work. Frog loves her intelligence, and one could call it "her best friend." '''H I S T O R Y Frog was born in a very rich family in the Mud Kingdom. Her parents had always enjoyed studying chemistry, and every new creature they saw would be captured and taken notes on. Their behaviour, looks and abilities would be written in exact order, and no little discovery would not be looked into further. Sadly, Frog was the only one who agreed to her parents intelligence and interest in things. Frog's siblings were horribly snooty and vain. They didn't care for learning or the things Frog liked to study on, and they usually swamped her with their own work, making Frog overworked. However, despite their mean behaviour, Frog considered them her siblings. She was used to getting overworked, and didn't care when they were rude to her. In fact, she loved doing more work then usual. One day, Frog had heard that there was a radioactive lizard in the Mud Kingdom. Frog and her parents were the only ones who seemed intrigued, and they went with nets to catch it. In the end, they were able to capture it and throw it in a jar. It showed abilities to read the stars, and it talked about the one thing Frog didn't really know about: Zodiacs. The lizard explained all about the stars, what each Zodiac meant, and it's purpose in the world. Frog was intrigued, and so were her parents. Suddenly, Frog had that burning passion in her heart: To help fellow scientists with their zodiacs. To help whatever they wanted to do, because they should have had a passion like her. However, her thoughts were interrupted as her siblings came in. "What a rubbish thing. Tell me, Frog, what is so special about these things? They don't deserve to live." Her siblings smiled as they grabbed the lizard with their talons and crushed it. Frog just felt her dreams fall into mud. Even if it was still there, they had killed a thing so important to her so easily. So what if people had made something mutated? There was a thing called science, and they had to respect other people's interests. Something Frog learned they could never do. "So what if we come from a rich family? So what if I wanted to be scientist? You killed that thing in front of me, the thing that made a passion burn." Frog commented, being smug to her siblings. "You asked for it," They all said in concert. 3 of them held Frog's tail, and each of them looked at lava Frog had placed in a jar she had been studying. Despite knowing Frog came from a blood red egg, they smacked her tail into the lava. Despite her powers, Frog has described it as painful. They digged their claws in her tail so that she would have a permanent scar or failure. In which, they succeeded. After they left, Frog's parents had given her silver armour in order to avoid the attacks. Despite their wheedles to put the the armour on her tail, Frog declined. She had made her decision. "They told me there's a project about Zodaics. So I'm working there." T R I V I A *A frog is a type of animal that lives in swamps. *She was originally going to be part of the canon universe and one of the other creator's characters sibling, but decided against it. *Frog prefers to use old discs to listen to her music rather then listen to the radio. *Frog has been described to have cramped yet neat handwriting. *If Frog was in Harry Potter, she's probably be a Gringotts goblin or professor at Hogwarts. *She has a strict diet, and has to have breakfast, lunch and dinner at the exact same time. G A L L E R Y R E L A T I O N S H I P S PLEASE, ONLY PUT INTERACTIONS UNLESS YOU ARE A PART OF PROJECT ZODIAC! Delta Frog appears to treat Delta very kindly, and enjoys watching her creativity flow. Although she doesn't pick favourites, she's call Delta the best behaved (despite running away one time and painting on the wall.) Pollux Despite his angry and two faced personality, Frog still believes that they are family. However, she knows when to keep her distance from him, and wishes he wasn't so voilent so she could study him more. Luridae Desoute not being a test subject, Frog tries to avoid working on her so she won't hurt the zodiacs. She likes her curiousity and passion for the project, but her agression makes Frog slighty scared of Luridae. Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress